


The Nameless Pool

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, at least one, there are probably more I don't know about, warning: this fic gives a name to The Asset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: AU ficlet. Princess Elisa is heir to the throne of a planet under siege by the armies of Admiral Richard Strickland. Can her most trusted general, Dmitri Mosenkov, and his water-dwelling alien friend get her to safety offworld?





	The Nameless Pool

The scaly, green-skinned alien towered over her. Her first reaction was to shrink back in alarm, but then Elisa remembered that she was a Princess, and steadied herself.

Dmitri gestured to the being who had just entered the room. “Don’t be frightened, Princess. This is one of my underground contacts. I’ve known him for years. He is one of your most loyal citizens and –”

_What’s his name?_

The alien stared at her, evidently puzzled by her sign language.

_What’s his name?_ she repeated.

The alien said something in a language Elisa didn’t understand. Dmitri evidently knew what it meant, though. “Sorry, Princess. He doesn’t understand sign language. I guess I’ll have to interpret for the both of you until our translator robot is repaired.” He turned to his scaly companion. “She’s asking for your real name – your true name.”

The green-skinned being grew suddenly agitated. He began talking rapidly in a loud voice, making expressive hand gestures that were the equal of Elisa’s own, in meaning if not in language.

“No, but she doesn’t know what that means to your people, she doesn’t know how sacred Urellians hold the idea of a true name –"

The alien’s gestures became somewhat calmer, though there was still an undercurrent of tension. The general continued trying to placate his friend. “Of course – of course I’ll explain.”

_Look at me._

She made the gestures with a flurry of overexaggeration, designed to recapture the attention of her trusted general.

_LOOK AT ME._

Finally Dmitri noticed her speaking to him and turned his attention back to Elisa.

_Tell me what he’s saying_ , she signed.

“I apologize, Princess. I didn’t get a chance to tell you. My friend here is originally from Ureallia. Beings there keep their true names secret, and give them out only to their most intimate companions. However, they also have use-names for casual acquaintances. And in Zebulor’s case, he and I have known each other under many different aliases.”

_Tell him he doesn’t have to have a name if he doesn’t want one._

“Certainly, Princess. She says… she says you don’t have to have a name if you don’t want to.”

To her surprise, the alien bowed low, then spoke for a long time in his strange language. Hearing the alien speech again, Elisa thought it sounded less harsh than before, almost musical in its flow.

_What’s he saying, General?_

“He says, roughly, ‘I must apologize to you as well. I have forgotten my manners in front of royalty. Long ago I swore to your father that I would serve him loyally for the help he gave me. Now that he is dead, the least I can do is to protect his daughter and heir.’”

She signed her reply directly to Zebulor, without reference to Dmitri.

_Thank you. We are deeply grateful for your assistance._

“The Princess says thank you.”

_Tell him the rest._

“And… we are deeply grateful for your assistance.”

The alien repeated his stately bow, and uttered another long string of musical syllables. Most of it she couldn’t make out, but there was one word she knew.

“Elisa.”

Dmitri looked away discreetly from the faint flush that appeared on the Princess’ cheeks.


End file.
